Wanderlust
by MechanicalApe
Summary: The travels and travails of young Loki as he journeys through the Nine Realms.
1. Svartalfheim

Loki's pace quickened as he hurried through the dark, desolate forest. His sharp green eyes darted from shadow to shadow as he nervously looked for danger. He hadn't seen any yet, but the gloomy setting did little to ease his overactive imagination.

He had never been to Svartalfheim, at least not that he could remember. That dark and perilous land of the Dark Elves filled him with apprehension. At the same time, a glimmer of excitement slowly built in his tiny body as he imagined the wondrous things that awaited him.

Loki jumped as an unseen bird screeched in the distance. The sound carried, making it seem as though it came from everywhere at once. It was not hard to imagine that some terrible bird hid in every shadow and in the boughs of every tree.

Puffing his chest out in an act of bravado, Loki strode deeper into the woods. He would not allow some simple bird to distract him. He had important business to attend to. He couldn't allow Volstagg and the others take all the fun for themselves.

Soon he came to a small, babbling stream. The swift moving water looked to be a deep black. Whether it was a trick of the dark, moonless night, or if the water truly was black, Loki did not know. He didn't much care either. He simply wished to be upon his way.

Nimbly, he made his way across the stream. His gold-trimmed boots landed lightly on the glistening rocks as he carefully picked his way across. He didn't wish to touch the black liquid, even if it was nothing more than simple water.

As he landed safe and dry on the opposite bank, he turned to look at the steam. A proud grin adorned his face as he surveyed his victory.

"Boy –" a harsh voice called out through the darkness, startling Loki from his victorious gloating. "Over here."

Loki spun quickly, his heart racing. His eyes opened wide as he struggled to peer through the unnaturally thick darkness that covered the forest. After a few seconds he caught sight of a tall, powerfully built man. His bloody body leaned heavily against the trunk of a towering tree. His heavy armor appeared badly torn and battered.

"Uh – you mean me?" Loki asked skeptically as he looked around for anyone else.

The warrior nodded as he weakly pointed at the boy. "Yes, you. I am in need of your assistance young man."

Loki glanced around once more before he began to stroll towards the bloody figure. "Looks like you've been in quite a fight," he said curiously as he looked over the man. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Glorious battle," he replied in a raspy voice. "My men and I led a raiding party into the heart of the damnable Dark Elves." He stifled a wet cough before he continued. "We fared well until they called for reinforcements."

Loki nodded his small head sagely as he listened to the man's story. His pace had slowed slightly but he continued towards the man with deliberate steps. As he neared he could begin to see the man more closely. He was not familiar, but there was little doubt that he was a Vanir. Under the thick layer of blood that covered his breastplate was the telltale red wolf of the Vanir's elite warriors.

"That's a riveting story good warrior," Loki marveled. "You must be part of the band of men that Odin personally set forth to skirmish with the dreaded Dark Elves!" His voice rose dramatically as he spoke, doing his best to sell the thrilling nature of his words.

"Why yes," the man said with a small smile, "that was us. I regret that we failed. I must get back immediately and tell Odin of our mission."

The man pushed himself away from the tree. His body wavered slightly as he struggled to balance himself on his unsteady legs.

"Boy, come closer. I need you to help me walk. I have lost too much blood to manage on my own."

"Of course brave warrior!" Loki called out happily as he approached the warrior with light steps. Subtly his hand slipped into one of the small pouches that hung from his belt. His slender fingers wrapped around one of the thin glass vials that rested inside.

"Thank you, boy," the warrior whispered as he reached out one of his arms towards Loki.

Loki came to a sudden stop. He rocked back whimsically as he stared thoughtfully into the dark sky. "You know," he began in a sly voice, "the Red Wolves are famous for their ferocity in battle. It's truly an honor to meet one."

The man paused briefly as a bewildered expression clouded his face. It disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "Why yes, but we should hurry from this place. We do not want to be here should the Dark Elves return.

"You are absolutely correct," Loki stated amiably as he took another step forward. He stopped once more, cocking his head to the side as he began to think. "A Red Wolf going to Asgard – this will be a big event for sure!" The man simply stared at Loki as he spoke, his eyes glazing over slightly. "I mean, it isn't every day that one of Vanaheim's famed Red Wolves, who have been lost for hundreds of years, suddenly deigns us with his presence!"

The bloody warrior's expression began to harden as he listened to Loki's thinly veiled accusations. His soulless eyes began to glow a bright red as his posture began to straighten. It quickly became apparent that his evident weakness and injuries were nothing more than a ploy.

"You are MINE!" the dreadful warrior bellowed as he lunged towards Loki. His long, powerful arms reached out eagerly for the small boy.

Loki had judged his paces carefully, remaining perfectly beyond the man's reach. As his odd foe raced towards him, Loki calmly removed one of the thin glass vials from the pouch. With an effortless toss, he threw the flask towards the creature.

Blinded by its bloodthirsty rage, the creature barreled forward, oblivious to the arcing vial. The glass easily shattered at it struck the hard breastplate of the man's armor. Instantly, the thick green liquid inside coated the metal, producing noticeable clouds of vapor that wafted up towards the man's nose.

Loki watched with a bemused smile as the man skittered to a stop and began to futilely attempt to push away the noxious gas from its face. The man's movements quickly began to slow as his body became more and more sluggish. Soon, his arms hung weakly at his side as he glared at Loki with his demonic red eyes.

The man's form began to shift, almost imperceptibly at first but eventually the changes began to spread. His head twisted unnaturally as his arms and legs began to shrink and bend in a disturbing visage. Within moments the man no longer existed. In his place stood a large, red-eyed raven. The bird screeched at Loki before flying into the boughs of a nearby tree.

"Foolish valravn," Loki called after the bird as it flew away. He pulled out a small knife from his belt and held it up threateningly, but the bird was long gone.

With a proud grin, Loki began on his way once more. He moved with a jaunty bounce to his step as he recounted his glorious victory over and over again in his mind. Suddenly, the forest no longer seemed to threatening.


	2. Vanaheim

Loki wiped the sweat from his brow as he nimbly picked his way through the thick copse of tress. The humid air felt heavy in his lungs as he baked under the oppressive noonday sun. His thick woolen shirt stuck uncomfortably to his itchy, damp skin.

For all of the discomfort that he was forced to endure, his travels through Vanaheim had been remarkably uneventful. He was relieved, and slightly disappointed, that he had not seen any of Vanaheim's famed trolls. He would have liked to test himself against the loutish brutes that he had read about in the tomes back in Asgard. Still, not meeting one had simply made his trip through the sweltering land that much fast.

His paced quickened as his sharp green eyes spotted the edge of the trees. The wide open grasslands that stretched out to the horizon beckoned him. Even though it meant he would no longer be sheltered from the sun by the trees' canopy, he was eager to be out of the thicket as quickly as possible.

Loki broke free from the tree line with a dramatically gleeful leap. He paused for a moment and surveyed the sea of green that spread out before him. A smile touched his lips as he enjoyed the pleasant, cooling breeze as it tussled his dark hair.

"Boy!" a raspy voice called out, breaking Loki free from his well-earned reverie.

"Boy?" Loki asked himself as he turned towards the sound. "Does no one know my name?"

An old, frail looking man stood near the edge of the woods, his weak frame supported by the immense spear that he leaned heavily again. Loki marveled at the weapon. It was twice the height of the aged man and he couldn't help but wonder how such a small man managed to wield such weapon.

"Hail, old one," Loki called out with a hint of amusement in his voice. "What is one such as you doing out here all alone?"

"My duty, young lad." The man wheezed heavily as he struggled to catch his breath, as if the simple act of speaking was enough to tire him. "I am the great Duer!" he announced as loudly as his feeble voice could manage, as though the name should mean something significant to Loki.

"_The_ Duer. Of course," Loki said appreciatively as he played along with the older man's delusions. "Could you kindly remind me what your important duty is?"

"The trees, my boy, the trees!" his body swayed precariously as he did his best to gesture towards the thicket that Loki had just emerged from.

Loki nodded to himself as he listened along. His eyes darted back and forth between the aging guardian and the tall trees. "You've done a commendable job protecting the trees," Loki noted as he looked at the healthy, green leaves and thick, strong trunks.

Duer attempted to sigh but the act was interrupted by a hacking cough. "I'm not protecting the damnable trees," he proclaimed as the coughing subsided, "I'm protecting us from them!"

Loki's cherubic face began to redden slightly as he desperately struggled to hold back the raucous laughter that threatened to spill forth from his lips. It was clear that the man truly believed the trees were a terrible menace that threatened all of existence. After his brief excursion through them, Loki couldn't help but agree.

"It seems that you have done your job quite admirably, venerable guardian."

The man nodded curtly. "Of course I have. You still live, don't you?" he asked rhetorically.

"That I do," Loki answered with a smile. "Keep up your imperative vigil!"

Duer attempted to bow in response to Loki's affirmations. Had it not been for the stabilizing effects of the towering spear, the man would surely have fallen to the hard earth at his feet.

Whistling a melodic tune, Loki began to stroll calmly into the broad, open glasslands that stretched out before him. He had enjoyed his brief conversation with who he assumed was the craziest man in the entire nine realms, but he was eager to be off. The sooner he reached his destination, the better.

As he skipped blithely down the gently slope an odd sound caught his attention. The whistling quickly died on his lips as he slowed to a stop. He was certain that he could hear the sounds of battle. The sounds of exertion, metal clanging against wood, and the glorious shouts of exclamation echoed from within the thick copse of trees.

Loki looked around for Duer, but the elderly guardian was nowhere to be seen. A tinge of doubt began to enter his mind as he wondered if the man truly had spoken the truth. He wondered if the man really had spent his many years battling the imaginary enemy only he could see in the trees.

With a shrug of his small shoulders, Loki started off once more. He was more than willing to give the old man his delusions – he had more important places to be.


	3. Jotunheim

Loki's smooth black boots slid across the icy snow, his small frame rapidly picking up speed as he zoomed down the snowy hillside. As he reached the bottom of the hill, his momentum continued to carry him further into the colorless tundra that spread out in all directions. His movement finally ceased as he hit a patch of loosely packed snow, sending a flurry of white powder into the air.

With a broad grin, Loki turned and looked at the hill he had just climbed down. He was sorely tempted to run back to the top and do it again. The heart racing slide down the icy ground had been one of the most exciting things he had done in quite some time. Yet, as fun as it was, he knew he could not tarry. He had places to be.

Letting out a disappointed sigh, he continued on his way. His small boots kicked up clouds of snow with each step. The cold winds of Jotunheim permeated his thin, woolen clothes, but he paid it no heed. He felt surprisingly comfortable in the barren, frigid climes of the land of the frost giants.

As he walked, he fished a small, folded slip of parchment from his pocket. Despite its aged and delicate appearance, Loki quickly unfolded it without the slightest bit of care, revealing an elegant and elaborate map. With each step, the map seemed to redraw itself as it followed along with him.

His eyes glanced up briefly as he surveyed the towering ridge of mountains he was rapidly approaching. Looking back down to the mysterious map, he began to drag a long finger towards the same ridge. A thin black line followed his finger, forming a path. His finger stopped as it reached a small, almost imperceptible cave that appeared to be almost directly in front of him.

Shoving the parchment back into his pocket, Loki hurried forward. He couldn't see any sign of the cave that the map assured him was ahead, but he trusted it nonetheless. He hoped that it would become visible as he got closer.

Loki made quick time through the packed snow, reaching the sheer face of the mountains within minutes. The jagged, gray rocks towered above him, creating a seemingly impenetrable barrier to the lands beyond. The cave, which promised him passage through the crags, was nowhere to be seen.

Rocking back on his heels, Loki pondered what he should do. The mountains were certainly too tall to scale and walking around them would take far too long. If only his magic was stronger, he knew he would have no trouble finding passage past the natural barrier. He could only lament that his power was only a fraction of what it once was.

Loki's eyes flicked up as he heard the steady crunch of snow behind him. Something was trying terribly hard to surprise him and was failing quite miserably. He could see the hulking form of a frost giant reflected in the sheet of ice that covered the rock face in front of him.

_So clever, yet so stupid_, Loki thought wryly to himself as he watched the creature slowly approach. He had to commend the giant for trying to use some amount of subtlety. It was simply a shame he was so terrible at it.

A sly smile spread across Loki's lips as he patiently waited for the creature to approach. The giant's reflection began to grow considerably as his footsteps grew louder. Seeing the immense reflection distorted by the ice's rippled surface, a tinge of doubt entered his mind. It looked more and more imposing the closer it got.

Loki's muscles tensed as the giant raised his tree-like club high over his head. With an audible grunt the brute brought the club down upon Loki in a wide arc.

Loki burst into motion as the grunt reached his ears, his short legs propelling him quickly forward. The club crashed to the ground behind him, narrowly missing his small frame and sending a great cloud of snow high into the air. Using the momentary cover of the flying snow, Loki ducked behind into a small crevice in the rocks. His thin body fit snugly in the cramped rift, hiding him completely from the marauding creature.

The bellows of rage that Loki expected to hear from the imposing creature next came. Curiously, Loki poked his head around the outcropping of rock to see what the creature was doing. The large, blue-skinned man probed at the crater his blow had created in the snow with his large club. He seemed to be looking for whatever happened to be left of Loki.

With a silent snicker, Loki dipped his hand into one of the pouches that hung from his belt. He pulled out a simple looking black stone. He pressed the stone firmly between his fingers as he inched silently out of the small crevice. As his right arm became free from the cramped space he flung the stone towards the oblivious giant.

The small stone struck the creature firmly in the chest. The giant looked down, dumbfounded at the unexpected stone as it stuck firmly to his dusky skin. Before he could even attempt to remove it, the stone began to glow, rapidly turning a bright white. Suddenly the stone burst, sending a shower of white sparks into the air as the giant's immense body flew back into the thick snow.

Loki stepped out from behind the outcropping and surveyed his handiwork with a broad smile. He had felled a might frost giant with nothing more than a pebble. He would like to see his big brother try that.

Turning back to the impenetrable stone barrier, his smile somehow grew even wider. The giant's failed strike had cleared the snowdrift that had been covering the path he sought. He rushed forward, carefully picking his way through the unstable piles of shifting snow as he hurried towards the cave. He slowed to a walk as he reached the mouth, his sharp green eyes carefully scanning its dark depths for any sign of danger.

Loki looked back and admired his triumph once more before disappearing into the darkness of the cave. His boots scuffled softly against the icy floor as he moved deeper and deeper into the unknown.


	4. Hel

Loki crept silently down the dark hallway, his fingers dragging lightly against the cold stone of the wall next to him. His eyes darted about, watching every shadow, doorway, and intersection for any signs of movement. He didn't expect he would be entirely welcome in the halls of Hel – at least not while he was still alive. Frankly, he wasn't even sure if he'd be welcomed if he was dead either. He didn't wish to test that theory.

As he approached another junction, he pressed him small body against the smooth wall and tiptoed forward. Tentatively, he poked his head around the corner. He let out a soft sigh of relief as he saw the long corridor was empty.

He straightened up and brushed the wrinkles out of his pants are he smiled proudly. He had assumed sneaking into Hel would have been much more difficult. If this was the best the nine realms had to offer, he was certain he could find his way just about anywhere.

"And just what do you think you're doing here?" a high, haughty voice asked suddenly.

Loki jumped at the sound of the voice and whirled about. A young girl, standing no taller than Loki himself, stood rigidly behind him. Her arms were crossed firmly across her chest as she watched him with cold, steely eyes. Her foot tapped impatiently under the hem of her long, green dress as she waited for Loki's response.

Loki simply smiled the most charming smile he was capable of. "Leah," he said amiably, "it has been a while since he last met, has it not?"

"Much too soon, if you ask me," she replied coldly. "What are you doing here?"

"Why, I came to see you," Loki said as he leaned casually against the stone wall. His hands clasped in front of him as his eyes danced mirthfully.

Leah rolled her eyes as she looked away from him. She uncrossed her arms and placed them definitely on her hips. "Your 'tricks' will not work on me," she stated emphatically.

Slowly shaking his head, Loki flashed her a sly smile. "Is that so? What a shame then."

Without warning, Loki's body began to flicker and shimmer erratically. Leah stared, her eyes wide in shock, as he suddenly disappeared, leaving her alone in the vast corridor.

Far from Leah, Loki ran through the labyrinthine corridors of Hel. He let out a gleeful laugh as he felt the magic of his illusory spell disappear. He knew Leah would be fooled by such a simple act. She would never even consider that he might have tricked her until it was too late.

Loki knew that he needed to make the most of his head start. Now that his spell had ended, Leah would surely run to Hela's side to warn her of the intrusion. He wasn't sure Hela would be as easy to fool, although he sorely wanted to try. That would have to wait for another time.

He hurried down the hall, his boots barely making a sound against the polished stone floor. He didn't know exactly where he was going, but he had a good idea. His sharp mind still recalled the twists and turns of the halls from the last time he had visited.

The soles of his boots squealed slightly as he slid around a corner. The sight that greeted him brought forth an even louder squeal as he skidded to a sudden halt in the middle of the corridor.

"Welcome, father," Hela said coldly, her eyes glowing a bright green as she fixed Loki in her gaze. Leah stood beside her, a triumphant smile plastered on her smug face.

Loki grinned sheepishly at Hela. "Hela! What a surprise to see you here."

"Is it really a surprise to see me when you've intruded upon my personal domain?" she asked rhetorically.

"It is when I was trying to get through without having to see you," he answered with a chuckle.

"Clever as always," Hela said in a droll voice. Her face, meanwhile, remained passive as she watched Loki's every move with care. "Leah did tell me that you were doing your utmost to sneak in."

Loki grinned as his gaze drifted to Leah. "Did she? I suppose she must have explained how I cleverly outwitted her as well, right?"

Hela's gaze flicked down to Leah briefly before drifting back to Loki. "I believe the word she used was 'cowardly,' but yes, she did mention your antics."

Leah smug smile grew impossibly wider as he held her head high. Loki couldn't decide whether he found the look attractive or just simply insufferable. There was a part of him that wondered if the two were merely the same.

"Why are you here?" asked Hela flatly as her posture became rigid once more.

Loki shrugged his small shoulders slightly. "Simply passing through – nothing more."

Hela's eyes narrowed as they began to glow a brighter shade of green. "Hel is not a crossroads, Loki. You do not simply 'pass through.'"

"Of course not," Loki said quickly as he held his hands up apologetically. "I am fully prepared to pay a toll. I may have a bit of information that someone like you would value very highly." His typically exuberant smile shifted into a more devious grin as he spoke.

Hela's expression softened slightly at the prospect of learning something important. While she hardly trusted Loki and any words that might come from his deceitful mouth, she found herself tempted.

"Information?" she asked casually, as if it were a trivial matter.

Nodded excitedly, Loki hurried to Hela's side. He motioned for her to bend down so that he could whisper into her ear. Hela complied and knelt gracefully next to Loki. He leaned in close, speaking into her ear in hushed tones. As he spoke, his excited green eyes watched Leah closely.

As Loki finished speaking, Hela stood once more. "Is that so?" she wondered aloud as her gaze drifted to Leah.

Leah's eyes went wide as he looked frantically between Hela and Loki. She did not know what Loki had said, but she had a sickening feeling that it had been about her. A frustrated anger slowly built inside her as she glared at Loki.

Hela nodded as she looked back at Loki. "You may leave," she announced magnanimously. "I suggest you do not tarry, as I am simply giving you a head start before I send my minions after you. I'm sure you understand." She stared at Loki with cold, vicious eyes.

Loki swallowed hard as he gleamed the meaning behind her words. With a curt nod and a small wave, he took off down the corridor, happy to leave the two women far behind. Regardless of whatever she may send after him, Loki had no need to remain in Hel any longer. He had accomplished his task and to stick around would be foolish. He wondered how long it would take for Hela to realize what he had done.


	5. Muspelheim

Loki jumped as a jet of flame shot into the sky nearby. The fiery, tumultuous terrain of Muspelheim had him on edge. It was the first place that he feared he could die simply from the ground opening up beneath him. He much preferred an enemy that he could reason with.

Wiping away the sweat from his brow, he steeled his nerves and continued forward. Heat permeated through the dark basalt at his feet, traveling through his boots and making each step uncomfortable. He began to understand why Surtur was always so irritable. He had only been there for ten minutes and he was ready to invade Asgard just to get away from the desolate land.

Besides the raging fires and flowing magma, Loki was disappointed to see that there wasn't much too Muspelheim. The jagged black rocks and mountains that jutted up seemingly in random spots were hardly worth looking at. The promised demons that he had been told rampaged through the land were nowhere to be seen.

While he knew he should be happy that he hadn't come across any demons, he did rather want to see one. If the stories he had read in the books in Asgard were any indication, he was certain he could have some fun with them. Visions of the devious tricks he one day hoped to play on the murderous demons danced through his head as his pace slowed to a casual stroll.

A sharp pain snapped Loki out of his thrilling daydream. A sharp burning sensation spread across the back of his head, causing him to jump in shock. He turned and saw a glowing red stone sitting on the ground behind him. His eyes narrowed as he carefully searched for whoever had thrown it. Besides a few plumes of fire, there were no signs of movement anywhere in the desolate land.

Rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head, he slowly turned back. No soon had he taken a step, he heard the rattling of rocks. Quickly, he stepped to the side. As he expected, another glowing hot stone skittered past where he had just stood.

He whirled about once more, intent on finding whoever had been throwing the rocks. Just as before there was nothing to be seen. The same barren landscape greeted his searching gaze.

Loki couldn't help but smiling as he looked all about. He couldn't help but admire the simplicity of the trick. He had done the same many times before, but the burning rocks were a nice twist. He knew he'd have to remember that for the next time Volstagg insisted that he clean the stables.

"Very nice!" Loki shouted appreciatively as his unseen tormenter.

"Thank you!" a high-pitched voice answered back from immediately behind him.

Startled by the sudden response, Loki scrambled away from the voice. Normally as surefooted and nimble as anyone in Asgard, he desperately struggled to keep his balance as he inelegantly moved.

A most curious sight greeted his eyes as he straightened himself into a more dignified stance. A small ball of flames seemed to be hovering unnaturally above the ground. He had seem many unusual things since entering Muspelheim, but this was certainly something new.

"Boo!" a voice called out from within the flames. At once, a face seemed to form out of the shapeless inferno. Two small eyes and a wide, grinning mouth appeared on its surface.

Loki watched in delight as the face took shape. "You're the one that threw the stones, aren't you?" he asked excitedly.

"Of course not!" the small flame replied indignantly. "I'm just a flame. How could I have thrown stones at you?"

"You happen to be a flame that can think and talk," Loki offered in return.

"Good point," the fire said quickly. "Yes, it was I, the great Luno, who threw said stones!" he answered proudly as he flailed about tendrils of flame that Loki could only assume functioned as arms.

Loki laughed as he watched the comical little sprite dance about in front of him. "Are you by chance a demon?" he asked curiously.

The flame recoiled at the question, its makeshift eyes growing wider. "I should think not!" The creature seemed offended by the mere suggestion that he might share blood with them.

Loki stamped his foot in frustration as he visibly began to pout. He had hoped the frivolous creature had been one of Muspelheim's famed demons, but the new didn't surprise him. The odd creature was nothing like the pictures and stories that he had read. He somehow doubted that the land would have the reputation it had if it was simply inhabited by things like Luno.

"Why would you want to meet one of those things?" Luno asked curiously as he watched Loki's reaction.

Loki simply shrugged as his smile returned. "I thought it would be kind of fun. The big mean ones are always the most fun," he explained with a mischievous grin.

The small ball of flames began to roll erratically through the air as it laughed at Loki's answer. He eventually came to a stop upside down. "I like the way you think!"

"Ever been to Asgard?" Loki asked as his grin grew wider. "Some of those uptight Asgardians are just asking for it."

Luno shook in what Loki assumed was his way of shaking his head no. Loki's eyes went wide as a bout of inspiration struck him. "You should come with me then! I can show you what we do for fun back home."

Luno grinned a devious grin that Loki knew all too well. "Really? Let's go!"


	6. Nidavellir

The acrid smoke hung thick in the heavy air of the caverns. It burned Loki's nose with every breath, making the uncomfortable journey even more bothersome. He wondered how the dwarves of Nidavellir lived in such oppressive and cramped quarters. For the hundredth time in less than an hour he was thankful that he had not been born a dwarf.

Loki watched as an old, sour-faced dwarf sidled up to him. While the man stood slightly shorter than him, Loki couldn't help but be astonished by his size. It appeared as though he was wider than he was tall, if that were even possible.

"What the Hel you want then?" asked the dwarf in a gruff, slurred voice.

"Uh – Odin sent me," Loki answered carefully.

The dwarf looked him over skeptically, one of his pudgy fingers digging deep into his bulbous nose.

"That so?"

"Yep," Loki answered with a smile. "I am his son after all!"

The dwarf grunted loudly and pulled his finger from his nose. "Name's Bran," he said as he extended his hand.

Loki did his best to hide his disgust as he looked at the dwarf's hand. Reluctantly, he shook it, a queasy sensation rolling through his stomach as he thought back to where the finger had just been.

"Whachu be needin'?"

Loki uncomfortably wiped his hand on his trousers before continuing. Digging into his pocket, he pulled forth a scrap of paper and handed it to the dwarf. "That," he said as he nodded to the sketching.

Bran's brow furrowed as he inspected the drawing carefully. The design was simple enough – nothing more than an ornate dagger with a hidden compartment in the hilt and a detachable blade. It hardly seemed worth the time and effort to make it.

"This all?" Bran asked with a sneer. "I'm expected to interrupt our work fer this?"

Loki grinned and nodded vigorously. "That's right. Do you like it? I drew the design on the blade myself."

The dwarf gave a loud snort before spitting at Loki's feet. He couldn't help but wonder where the spit would have landed had he not been Odin's son. He refused to let the dwarf's unruly manners bother him. He had important business to take care of, and the small man would certainly face the consequences of his act – they always did.

"Follow me," Bran announced in a resigned voice. He quickly stalked down the muggy corridor, not bothering to see whether Loki was actually following. The loud thudding of his lumbering steps was quickly drowned out by the droning clang of hammers against metal. It was impossible to find the source of the cacophony as the sound seemed to come from everywhere at once.

Before long they reached a heavy, soot-covered wooden door. With a grunt, Bran kicked at the door, causing it to swing open and violently crash into the wall. The loud thump of the door against the smooth stone wall startled the dwarf on the other side from his slumber.

"Wha –," the crease-faced dwarf muttered as he looked to the door through bleary eyes.

"Get up, Trig, you got work to do." Bran threw Loki's drawings at the dwarf as he impatiently waited for him to wake up.

Scratching his knotted red hair, Trig picked up the sketches and studied them carefully. "Just this?"

Bran nodded. "Odin sent the boy to get it made, so do it right."

Trig looked at Loki, noticing the thin boy for the first time. It wasn't often that Loki wished to disappear, but the look on the dwarf's face made him wish for exactly that. A vicious snarl appeared on Trig's face as he grinded his teeth sharply.

"I ain't work for that boy!" he bellowed as he lurched from his chair. "He ain't nothing but a dirty thief and a liar!"

"You ain't working for him," Bran said flatly, the tone of his voice making it abundantly clear that he wasn't open to discussion. "You're working for Odin. Do your work and give the boy the dagger. After that, you can do whatever the hell you want. Got me?"

Trig's eyes darted between Bran and Loki as he considered his options. Slowly, the anger melted from his face and was replaced by a small, forced smile. Shoving the paper in his pocket, he walked towards Loki and placed a large, meaty hand on the boy's thin shoulder.

"Come on kid," said Trig in a measured voice, "you can come watch me work."

In truth, there were countless places that Loki would rather be than in Nidavellir watching a dwarf work, particularly when that dwarf was Trig. The diminutive man watched Loki like a hawk as he worked, only taking his eyes off the boy when it became absolutely necessary.

For his part, Loki could not understand why Trig hated him so deeply. Sure, he had sabotaged his wagon and stolen some valuable weapons or ingots while the dwarf was distracted, but Loki didn't think that was worthy of such enmity. If anything, he thought Trig should be commending him for his efforts. After all, the planning and preparation that went into the efforts was considerable. The fact that everything went off without a hitch and he had gotten away with ease was praiseworthy.

If he hadn't gone back to gloat about his amazing feat, Loki was certain that Trig never would have discovered his actions. There was a small part of him that wondered if bragging to the man he had just robbed had been a mistake. Surely his trip into Nidavellir would have gone much smooth had he not done that, but it still struck him as a good idea. What's the point in playing a trick on someone if you can't enjoy it with everyone else?

Loki's wandering mind helped the time pass much faster than he expected. Indeed, even Trig's icy stares and angry mutterings drifted past him as he reminisced about his past and future exploits. It was no until Trig's angry bellowing filled his ears that his attention came back to reality.

"Wake up you damned boy! Take your precious dagger already so I can give you my fist!"

Loki looked down at the proffered dagger with a sly smile. Purposefully slow, he reached out and places his fingers lightly on the cool metal without grabbing it. "It looks very nice, Trig," said Loki calmly. "You certainly know a lot more about making weapons than you do about fixing wagons."

Trig's face burned bright red as he thrust the hilt of the weapon towards Loki. "Take it you fool."

Giving a slight shrug, Loki grasped the dagger and quickly placed it in his bag. "Well, I can't say it was nice seeing you again, Trig," Loki said amiably as he secured the weapon. "Let's not do it again, what do you say?"

Letting forth an angry growl, Trig lunged towards Loki, his large fist leading the way. The fist struck Loki firmly on the chin, but it did not have the effect that Trig had hoped. Instead of sending the boy to the ground, he found his hand firmly lodged in the boy's face.

"Entirely too predictable!" Loki said mirthfully from across the room. "You were so focused on me that you never noticed that I was over here the entire time."

Trig's teeth ground together loudly as he struggled to free his arm from the fake Loki. The rubber-like decoy held his hand firmly, refusing to budge even an inch.

"Be careful there," Loki said as he cautiously approached the struggling dwarf. "That stuff is very volatile. Move your hand around too much and it's liable to catch fire."

The dwarf watched Loki as he retrieved the dagger from the decoy's possession. He wondered whether he was telling the truth, or if the warning had simply been another lie to make him look the fool.

"Get my arm outa this thing, or else!" Trig shouted as Loki strolled confidently towards the door.

Looking over his shoulder, Loki flashed him a devious grin. "Don't worry, it will disappear after a few days. I hope you're left-handed."

Letting out a chuckle, Loki left the room and closed the door quietly behind him. His dislike of Nidavellir had suddenly disappeared. He was almost excited to come back some day and play with Trig once more.


	7. Alfheim

Alfheim was a stunning and beautiful land. While it lacked the awe-inspiring grandeur that Asgard possessed, Loki couldn't help but marvel at the picturesque beauty of the land that spread out before him. The gently rolling hills were dotted with towering, sterling white trees.

The cool afternoon breeze tussled his dark hair as he reveled in the pleasant environment. He wished he could have idled away the day strolling through the vast fields of wildflowers that he had spied on his way into the city. If only all of the nine realms could be so pleasing.

With a content smile, he headed towards the shining city that he has spotted from some distance. The sunlight gleamed off the elegantly curving buildings which appeared to be made of either clear crystal or pure ice. He couldn't wait to find out.

Loki looked about with rapt attention as he entered the oddly unfortified city. While few of the buildings were as unique as the crystalline structures that towered above the city, the other were no less beautiful. Everywhere he looked he found himself in awe.

While Asgard was without question a gem of the Nine Realms, the first intention of every architectural decision had been that of defense and practicality. Here, it seemed, beauty was valued above every other consideration. There could be no other explanation for the sights that he had seen.

He couldn't help but study each of the quaint structures as he passed. While each was built in a similar style involving thick frames constructed of the same gleaming white wood he had seen outside of the city, no two were alike. Each pristine façade was painted in its own unique way, making the long street appear to be a prism of colors.

Yet, for all of the diverse colors that were seemingly placed at random, the sight did not seem garish as would be expected. Indeed, it was quite the opposite. Loki couldn't help but admire the rainbow of colors that spread out before him.

The people that inhabited the kaleidoscopic city contributed to its unique appearance. The tall, thin light elves that cheerily bustled about their business seemed to be just another fixture, the various shades of their blue skin adding even more color to the already awe-inspiring display.

His thought swirling from the sudden stimulation, Loki wandered blithely down the cobbled street. Most of the elves paid the small boy no heed, although a few greeted him jovially. Such friendliness always roused his suspicions. After all, it was a tactic that he had used with much success in the past. For all of his apprehension, none of them seemed to be doing anything more than wishing him well.

His head moved on a swivel as he attempted to take in everything around him. He desperately wanted to see the shining building near the center of the city, but he didn't want to miss out on anything before he got there.

He found his gaze drawn to the broad window of a small shop along the way. Sparkling in the warm sunlight was a menagerie of crystalline animals. The intricately carves statuettes seemed almost lifelike in their portrayal of everything from a simple kitten to a majestic dragon. He wondered how difficult it would be to 'borrow' one of them on his way out of the city.

Distracted by his devious thoughts, Loki was taken by surprise as he walked directly into a fellow traveler. Stumbling from the unexpected collision, he was saved from falling to the ground simply by his nimble reflexes.

"Loki –," a soft, pained voice called out as he caught his balance.

Looking up at figure he had bumped into, Loki found his eyes drawn to the familiar woman that filled him with odd and difficult feelings. "Lady Sigyn," he said just as softly as he tried to settle himself, "fancy running into you here."

Sigyn nodded, unable to take her eyes off the small boy that stood before her. "Yes, I wouldn't have expected the All-Father to let you travel so freely, considering –."

Loki simply shrugged and smiled impishly up at her. "You know Odin."

In all honestly, she did know Odin, likely more than Loki did anymore. While Loki was still struggling to understand his new life and all that he had done, he had remembered Sigyn quite clearly. No matter what had happened between them, he knew that she was his wife. Even though he had died, twice, they were still husband and wife. The quaint custom of 'death do us part,' as the mortal were often known to follow, did not mean much in Asgard. Death was rarely as final in Asgard as it seemed to be for the mortal.

Loki could not begin to imagine what Sigyn must feel to see her husband as nothing more than a child. He knew it must be odd. It proved no less weird to him, truth be told. He could remember so much of his past with Sigyn, thoughts that filled him with strange and foreign emotions. He had no idea what the emotions were, he simply knew that he felt a connection to the woman, no matter how strained they had become.

Since his resurrection, Loki and Sigyn had rarely crossed paths. After their first chance meeting, both seemed to do their best to avoid the other. Avoidance was much simpler than the confusion that boiled to the surface whenever they saw one another.

"Sorry about bumping into you like that. I kind of got distracted by everything," Loki explained sheepishly.

Sigyn smiled softly as her gaze swept across the storefronts. "Yes, this place is quite different from Asgard. No matter how many times I come here I find it hard not to be a little impressed."

"You come here often?" Loki asked. He wondered if he should know that – so much of his past was still nothing more than a haze.

Sigyn nodded as she began to play with her hair absently. "It really is a lovely place and they have the most wonderful spas in all of the Nine Realms. The hot springs are heavenly!"

Loki clamed up instantly as visions of Sigyn standing naked amongst the steam of the hot springs flashed in his mind. "Um – I really need to get going," he said quickly, his eyes no longer able to look into hers. "I'm glad we ran into each other though."

As Loki ran off down the busy street, Sigyn could only let out a soft sigh and watch. Happiness had always been elusive. Her life seemed to be filled with one trial after another. She silently wondered how long she would have to endure the latest one as she began her trip back to Asgard.


	8. Midgard

_This story features an original character created by my good friend TypingKira. I would definitely suggest you look her up and check out her stories. She is an excellent writer._

* * *

><p>Anthy walked alone down the quiet street, her black sneakers casually kicking pebbles out of her way. Her arms were filled with books, yet despite their precarious appearance, she seemed to have no trouble balancing them all. Her otherwise ordinary appearance belied her formidable strength and grace.<p>

For all of the grandeur and excitement that was to be had in the gleaming city of Asgard and amongst the world's mightiest heroes known as the Avengers, there was still something to be said about the pleasantly simple town of Broxton, Oklahoma. If she had ever doubted Thor's decision to place Asgard outside of the town, her prolonged absence had alleviated it. She had a renewed appreciation for the simple, friendly nature of her friends and neighbors.

She hadn't realized she had missed the town as much as she had until she had returned. Bill's pies seemed sweeter and she had actually missed Mrs. Sooner's overly friendly nature. It seemed that she had been missed as well. Mrs. Lafey had been setting aside books for her all while she was gone.

Anthy shifted the giant stack of books in her arms as she turned the corner. She finally caught sight of her mother's familiar house. For all of the lonely memories she had of living in the large house by herself, it was still a welcomed sight. She couldn't help but think that the house somehow looked smaller.

_Living in Asgard can make anything seem quaint by comparison_, she thought wryly to herself as she walked up the driveway.

As she stepped onto the porch she was startled by an urgent tapping on her shoulder. She was surprised that Mrs. Sooner could manage to surprise her in such a way – she had never been the most subtle woman in Broxton.

As Anthy turned, she found the driveway behind her deserted. She had been away from Broxton for quite some time, but she was certain that Mrs. Sooner could not be that quick. She didn't think it was nothing but her imagination, but there didn't seem to be anything there.

Shrugging lightly under the heavy weight in her arms, Anthy turned back towards the front door. An odd flash of green and gold flashed in the corner of her eyes, causing her to frown slightly. Turning her head, her hazel eyes fell upon Loki – the small boy sat deftly on the thin white porch railing, his legs swinging cheerfully.

"A Game of Thrones?" he wondered aloud as he looked at the small paperback book in his hands. "Sounds familiar," he said with a slight snicker.

Surprised, Anthy looked down at the books in her arms. Sure enough, the top book, which she had been staring at the entire walk home, was gone. Impressed, she turned her attention back to Loki, a small smile on her lips.

"I've heard it's really good," she replied.

Loki chuckled and threw the book towards Anthy. It landed on top of the high stack and shifted dangerously close to the edge before settling comfortably on top. "Who cares about thrones? I could show you some really fun games," he said with a mischievous smile.

"I don't doubt that," said Anthy with a laugh. "What are you doing here though? Did Thor send you, or maybe Balder?" she asked hopefully.

Loki hopped down from the railing and stretched his arms high above his head as he let out a deep yawn. "I was bored," he answered. "Thor's off doing something, Balder's no fun now that you're gone, and Volstagg is just too easy sometimes." There was a distinct hint of resigned boredom in his voice.

"Well, if you're looking for something to do, you can open the front door for me," she offered as she tried to jingle her keys without overturning the stack of books she held.

Grinning widely, Loki rushed forward and took the keys from her hand. Excitedly, he rushed forward and unlocked the door. Throwing it wide, he rushed into the house without invitation, leaving Anthy alone with her heavy burden.

Following behind the energetic boy, Anthy entered the house. Kicking the door closed behind her, she made her way to a nearby table before putting down the books, much to the relief of her tired arms.

Picking up the keys that had been tossed on the same table, Anthy shoved them in her pocket. Curiously, she began to wander through the house, wondering where Loki had gotten to. She trusted him, but he had a knack for finding trouble.

As she entered the kitchen, Loki's goal immediately became apparent. His hands were filled with the white chocolate chip cookies that her mother had left for her on the kitchen table.

His eyes wide, Loki looked at the cookies before looked back to Anthy. "Can I have some?" he asked innocently, his mouth already full with a half-eaten cookie.

Anthy smiled and nodded. "That's what they're there for."

Smiling the best he could with a mouth full of cookies, Loki continued eating. Swallowing what was in his mouth, he immediately bit into another of the soft sweets.

"These are much better than the ones in Asgard," he explained between bites. "Gudrun tried to make them but they were gross. She put chunks of meat in them because Volstagg likes it that way." He made a disgusted face before shoving another cookie in his mouth.

Anthy laughed as she listened to his story. She hadn't been gone long, but she already missed her friends in Asgard. Somehow, the strange and imposing Asgardians that had once made her feel apprehensive had become an important part of her life. She couldn't imagine losing even one of them.

"Did you at least try them?" Anthy asked with a raised brow. "They might make you grow. Just look at Volstagg."

Loki grinned as he wiped the crumbs from his mouth with the back of his hand. "Gudrun said the same thing. Being small's better though. Everyone underestimates kids."

Anthy knew better than most what it was like to be underestimated. She had fought hard to prove herself to the Asgardians and the Avengers. Unlike Loki, she was proud that she had proven herself to those that had doubted her, and maybe most importantly, to herself.

Anthy noticed that Loki had become quiet. The cookie sat forgotten in his hands as he stared absently at his swinging feet. Something clearly was bothering the usually rambunctious boy.

"What's wrong?" asked Anthy as he became concerned.

Loki shrugged his shoulders slightly but kept his eyes glued to the floor. "I just – I'm glad you're ok," he said quietly. "You know, that you're not dead."

Anthy felt a warmth well up in her chest as a sincerely sweet smile spread across her lips. Reaching out to Loki, she rested her hand softly on his shoulder. "Thank you," she replied as he looked up. "It's good to know so many people care about me, and I'll be back in Asgard before you know it."

Smiling, Loki jumped out of his chair and embarrassedly begins to wander out of the kitchen. "Do you have any of those video games?" he called out as he disappeared down the hall. "I'm bored with the ones on my Stark Phone."


	9. Asgard

Loki gazed out across the gleaming city known as Asgard as he sat atop Odin's Palace. His legs dangled freely over the edge as his chin rested in his hands. For all of the wondrous sights that he had seen during his journey, he was happy to be home. Asgard, for all of his history, both good and bad, and its people, whether they truly trusted him or not, was his home.

Loki was certain that there was no place in the nine realms quite like Asgard. The city that stretched out below him was a gem unlike any other that he had seen. The sheer walls, towering buildings, and shining spires filled his chest with a comfortable warmth that no other sight could give him. It was the ever-present reminder of how he had thrown away his previous life and the reminder that he could be better.

He would be better and the people would Asgard would eventually see that. He had become accustomed to their glares, but that still burned him inside. He couldn't blame them for their distrust – he had twice caused the downfall of Asgard. He had said he was sorry, but apparently that wasn't enough for most.

Thor assured him that actions always spoke louder than words. Loki wasn't entirely sure that was true – his words had always served him quite well. Still, he trusted his big brother. He could be a bit dull at times, but no one ever questioned Thor's actions or intentions.

Loki's attention was diverted by a small black shape that fluttered in the distance. He knew what it was long before it came into focus. The small black magpie that steadily flew towards him had becomes a constant companion and source of advice for the young Loki. The transformed essence of his former self was capricious and difficult at times, but he could not deny the help that he had given. Yet, he didn't fully trust him, no matter how useful the advice seemed.

Ikol alighted down beside Loki, perching gently on the ledge that ran the length of the rooftop. It focused its marble-like black eyes on him as Loki seemed uninterested in the intrusion.

"You've been away for quite some time," Ikol spoke in a dark, distorted voice.

"I got sidetracked," Loki said simply as he leaned back to stare at the slowly passing clouds. "You know, there are some really fun places out there."

Ikol cawed irritably as he danced about the ledge. "This is not the time to be gazing into the sky like a fool. You have been slacking off. You should be studying and planning."

Loki sighed as he sat up. He looked at Ikol, pouting slightly. "I just got back! I deserve a bit of a break."

"Do you think you got to where you are today by taking useless breaks?" Ikol asked pointedly.

Loki's brow furrowed as he struggled to make sense of the bird's words. According to his fellow Asgardians he had been responsible for the destruction of Asgard, the start of Ragnarok, and had been banished from his home more times than anyone could seem to remember. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to follow the same path he had in the past.

"Don't worry," Loki answered casually as he laid back on the hard stone roof. "I'll work extra hard tomorrow. For now, I don't want to do anything."

Ikol let out an annoyed caw as he took to the air once more. "Don't forget that you have a duty to observe," he called out as he flew away.

The words fell on deaf ears as Loki stared at the puffy clouds that drifted lazily overhead. He had enjoyed his freedom during his travels. As expected, that same sense of freedom did not exist in Asgard. For all of the pleasure that being home brought him, it also reminded him of the structure and responsibility that he was forced to endure.

"Little brother!" a booming, amiable voice called out loudly behind Loki, distracting him from his mutterings.

Jumping nimbly to his feet, Loki watched as his brother, Thor, strode confidently towards him. He cut an imposing figure, towering over the much smaller boy. In spite of his size and strength, Loki had always seen a gentleness in his actions.

"Thor!" he called happily. He had actually missed his friends and family while he was gone – even Volstagg. He hadn't bothered to tell anyone that he had returned yet he was not surprised to see that Thor had found him anyway.

"Why did you not tell me you had returned from your journey? We will begin preparing a feast at once!"

Loki smiled and shook his head. "There's no need for that. I'm happy just sitting up here."

"Nonsense," Thor said with a broad grin. "You have successfully returned and I'm sure you have many stories to tell. Everyone will be delighted to hear of your travels and travails."

Loki simply shook his head and sat back down on the cold stone. "It's really not worth talking about. Besides, most people don't like my stories for some reason."

With an ease and lightness that seemed impossible for a man of his size, Thor silently sat down beside the boy. He leaned back and stared into the same featureless sky as his brother.

"Then tell me," he said with a small smile. "I would like to hear them."

Looking up at Thor in wonder, Loki couldn't help but smile. According to the stories everyone told, Thor had every reason to hate him. Yet, he didn't. He treated him with more love and care than he sometimes thought he deserved.

Smiling, Loki turned his emerald eyes back to the floating clouds. "See that big cloud over there," he said as he pointed to a rather tall, misshapen bank of clouds, "it reminds me of this weird old guy I met in the forests of Vanaheim."


End file.
